


day ii; school

by LastMelodya



Series: all's fair in love and war [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, LeviHan Week, LeviHanWeek2021, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slighty older and our mind less hectic. [ for LeviHan Week 2021 day 2 ]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: all's fair in love and war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	day ii; school

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.
> 
> Warning: drabble, au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.
> 
> Note: dedicated for LeviHan Week 2021. for more stuffs let's check under the hashtag #LHWeek2021 or levihanfess on twitter ;)

**.: all's fair in love and war :.**

**.**

_( drabble collections for LeviHan Week 2021 )_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_day ii; school_ **

_maybe we'll meet again, when we are slighty older and our mind less hectic_

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi selang beberapa lama ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering, murid-murid menyebar meninggalkan kelas, dan sekolah hampir kosong di waktu senja yang terlampau terlambat datang.

Levi menemukannya di pojok kelas, tertidur dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinga sebelah. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar _Yellow_ terputar dan Levi yang sudah siap pulang tiba-tiba saja mendapat dorongan entah dari mana untuk menghampirinya.

Secara teknis, Hanji Zoe bukanlah seseorang yang pernah Levi prediksi kehadirannya. Mereka terlampau beropisisi dan Levi membenci segala bentuk berlebihan yang diuarkan oleh gadis itu. Untungnya, ia pintar, dan itu adalah satu dari sebagian kecil hal penting yang pada akhirnya membuat Levi sedikit-banyak mengatensi gadis itu selama hampir tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atasnya.

Tapi, sore itu, mungkin berbeda. Mungkin Levi terpengaruh senja yang menjingga dan suara Chris Martin yang masih mendendangkan _Yellow_ ( _your skin, oh your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful_ ), dan sederet fragmen di mana kepalanya kemudian penuh akan bayang-bayang Hanji Zoe yang tersenyum, dengan mata cokelatnya yang seterang bintang, dengan tawanya yang sehangat mentari, helai rambutnya yang sepekat malam berbintang, dan ujarnya yang selalu Levi ingat, " _Ketika dewasa nanti, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya, Levi? Kita akan mengobrol banyak hal, tentang mimpi-mimpi yang telah tercapai, tentang masa-masa sekolah yang tak terlupakan, tentang kau yang tak pernah menyukaiku karena selalu menyaingi peringkatmu hahaha._ "

Begitu saja, Hanji tertawa dan Levi tak membutuhkan alasan apa pun lagi untuk melihatnya.

Maka begitulah, bersamaan outro _Yellow_ yang hampir habis, langit jingga yang menggelap, sekolah yang semakin kosong, Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan presensinya, mengecup lima detik belah bibir di hadapannya.

Dan berbisik, "Mari berjanji untuk kembali bertemu di masa depan, _mata empat_.

_maybe we'll meet again, and i'll be right for you and you'll be right for me._

.

.

[]

* * *

_a/n: Yellow milk coldplay, potongan poem diambil dari akun poetsandwriters on instagram. see u on the next chapter ;)_


End file.
